Teacher's Pet
by flaming kyubi
Summary: Suzume Namidia has a very demanding job with little reward the stress of teaching at the academy has made her desperate for some relief, to bad she cant find any help. That changes when she realises the resident jinchuriki not only has no one to teach him,but he is also desperate for attention. Seeing her chance Suzume makes her claim on Naruto.


**Naruto:Teacher's Pet**

**Disclaimer:Dont Own Naruto**

**Village/Jutsu**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Speech/Talking

**Hey everyone this is my first lemon so I hope you like it as for the reason I made this...well i dont really know it just seemed like a good idea at the time. for those who dont know Suzume Namida is the woman at the academy who teaches kunoichi classes.**

******I found this lying around in my documents and decided to repost this lemon. I am currently working on something new while also writing the new chapters for my older stories, should be updating sometime over the next week.**

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato:Acadamy**

Suzume Namida sighed to herself as she watched the newest batch of students prepare to take thier first classes ever, another year of screeching fangirls, arrogant heir's and wannabe ninja's, sometimes she just hated her job at the acadamy.

It didn't help that with all the stress Suzume was becoming sexually frustrated and not even one night stands where much help anymore and she couldn't seem to find any man willing to help her, they were always about thier own pleasure and as usual she would lay there dissapointed.

Suzume while not the most beautiful kunoichi in the village was still very attractive, years of being a kunoichi had tonned her body to perfection leaving her with a sizable C-cup bust and curves in all the right places, she had wavy black hair and chocolate brown eye's hidden behind her glasses. She wore a simple pink kimmono and mesh shirt underneath and wore red hakama and blue sandles.

Suzume observed the students, some showed potential and some looked like hopless cases. Her eye's set thier sights on one Naruto Uzumaki a young blonde haired boy with blue eye's and whisker markings on his cheeks. Unlike most she didn't hold a grudge againts Naruto and while she had not gone out of her way to help him she didn't cause him any problems either.

She observed him carefully, he held a cheerful grin but she could see the pain in his eye's she could also see his obnoxious and naive personality was a mask to cover how vulnerable he felt. She also decided to observe his appearence his short spike golden hair and shocking blue eye's overall his appearance looked similar to the Yondaime Hokage.

_"Could he really be the Yondaime's son, his hair and eye's match and his surname is Uzumaki the same as the woman the Yondaime spent alot of his time with. If that is so then I wonder what he would look like when he grow's older...I must have him though I will wait untill he is older...still It doesn't mean I cant get to know him soon" _Suzume thought.

**One month later:**

Suzume walked down the acadamy halls occasionally checking in on a class room, she suddenly came upon the sight of Naruto standing out in the corridor with a frown on his whiskered face. Suzume sighed she had hopped none of the acadamy staff would have been againts Naruto's participation in class but sadly she didn't get what she wished. Calmly walking over to Naruto she offered him a warm smile.

"Why are you out here in the halls shouldn't you be in the classroom learning" she asked the sad boy

"They kicked me out for no reason, he just said chakra isn't for demons"he said sadly.

"Well why dont you follow me and I will teach whenever you get kicked out of class"she said offering her hand. Naruto's face lit up with a smile and a took her hand pulling her towards her office, she chuckled at his enthusiasm.

They sat down in her office and Suzume got prepared to instruct Naruto on the basics of Chakra.

"Now to unlock your chakra first you must..."

**Three Years Later:Naruto 12 Suzume:30**

The sight of Naruto once again walking through her office doors was now a pretty common sight, infact it happened nearly everyday not that she minded, the two had a close bond and because of her constant affections and attention Naruto had grown up as nicely, he was ranked high in the acadamy and took his studies seriously.

He now wore a black sleevless shirt and black ANBU pants with combat boots and wore a white trench coat with black flames and he now stood up to her chin in hieght and was well muscled like an athlete.

"So what lesson was it this time" she asked.

"Sexual Education" he replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly completly missing the smirk on his sensei's face.

"Well I can teach you and luckily we have visual props to help" Suzume said dropping her kimmono shirt revealing her breast without her mesh shirt over the top. Naruto stared at the C-cup breast for a moment trying to regain his bearings. Suzume giggled at his expression before gaining a sultry look.

"Now can I assume you know what these are" she said as she cupped both her breast in her hands squeezing them lightly. That was it for Naruto as he was sent flying backwards from twin streams of blood gushing from his nose, Suzume giggled again before waking Naruto up.

"Now let's continue...".

**One Year Later:Graduation:**

Naruto had graduated from the acadamy near the top of the class and he owed it all to his most precious person. He had remebered her telling him to go to her office once everyone had left, to get his graduation present from her.

Rushing down the academy halls he quietly slipped into Suzume's office, the first thing he noticed was that she was dressed in a crimson kimmono with slits up the sides and opened slightly at the front to fluant some cleavage, she had also left off her glasses. Naruto gulped, his eye's glued to the beautiful woman infront of him.

Suzume for her part smirked at his dazed expression, she had been waiting years for this moment and had carefully planned it out.

"I hope your ready for your graduation present Naruto-Kun" she said her voice sultry. Naruto blushed red before shaking his head and scolding himself for freezing up.

"You bet im ready sensei" he replied. Suzume smirked and slipped her kimmono off her body leaving her there bare naked infront of Naruto.

She walked up to Naruto swaying her hips and crashed her lips to his, they continued kissing passionantly before she felt Naruto running his tongue againts her lips, she parted them and pushed with her own slid his cloths of during thier makeout session leaving his 7' inch hard member out for her to see.

"Now Lets see if you remember the lessions I gave you" she said as she sat down on the desk with her legs spread apart showing her glistening pussy.

Naruto wasted no time and slammed his lips to hers gaining an approving moan from the woman, he slid his left hand down and begun rubbing and squeezing her left breast, he layed kisses down her jawline and neck as she moaned at his actions. He eventually arrived at her right breast and begun kissing and sucking her nipple while pinching and caressing the other nipple with his left hand.

Suzume melted in his touch and moaned at the pleasure she was recieving and was begining to feel the beggining of her orgasm, she quickly stopped Naruto gaining a confused look.

"Why did you make me stop stop" he asked, she lay down onto her back and spread her legs further before pointing to her dripping wet pussy.

"Its time for lesson two, oral" she said her faced flushed. Naruto blushed hard but nodded.

Setting down between her legs he breathed in her scent and nearly lost himself to the urge to fuck her into submission but managed to restrain himself. He began kissing around her pussy slowly dragging his tounge around the soft flesh around her wet vagina, Suzume moaned and panted heavily as pleasure erupted from around her pussy.

"Stop teasing me Naruko-kun" she begged

Naruto planted a kiss on her glistening wet pussy amazed at the taste before slowly running his tongue over her sex getting a moan from his lover. He dipped his tounge in her pussy licking and sucking her inner walls devouring her juices as his lover began moaning and panting.

"Thats it Naru-Kun almost there...im going to cum soon" she moaned out

He slipped two fingers into her pussy and began pumping while he sucked and nibbled lighty on her clit, Suzume screamed in pleasure before erupting into her lovers mouth her orgasm the best she had ever had.

"That was amazing Naru-Kun but now it's time for the main course" she grabbed Naruto's cock before lining it up with her pussy.

Naruto thrusted into deeply at her command and she arched her back, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as his cock hit her G-spot, he waited until she had regained her bearings before relentlessly pounding into her as she screamed in pleasure.

"HARDER, FASTER" she screamed causing him to pick up the pace to a furious speed.

Naruto fucked her harder and faster his sack slapping againts her ass after each thrust and he begun to feel his orgasm building.

"FUCK sensei im going to cum" he said "ME TOO NARU-KUN"

Naruto went to pull out but she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her further his cock now pressing againts the entrance of her womb. With a primal roar his orgasm erupted and he painted her inner walls white and flooding her womb with his hot, thick seed. The feeling of her lover's seed blasting into her womb set her own orgasm and with a lound scream she came violently squirting her womanly juices all over Naruto's body.

Both lay thier panting after the mind blowing sex, both content just to lay there on Suzume's desk holding each other.

"...Wow" was all Suzume could say, Naruto nodding agreement to exuasted to comment, a sly grin formed on Suzume's face.

"We defenantly should do this again" she said "I expect to see you hear at least once a week got it Naru-Koi"

"yes sensei"

"What a good student you are" said Suzume before she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it I know its a wierd pairing but i guess that's good because no one has done it yet.**


End file.
